La 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 How is the gold become dim! how is the most fine gold changed! the stones of the sanctuary are poured out in the top of every street. }} : }|2| 4:2 The precious sons of Zion, comparable to fine gold, how are they esteemed as earthen pitchers, the work of the hands of the potter! }} : }|3| 4:3 Even the sea monsters draw out the breast, they give suck to their young ones: the daughter of my people is become cruel, like the ostriches in the wilderness. }} : }|4| 4:4 The tongue of the sucking child cleaveth to the roof of his mouth for thirst: the young children ask bread, and no man breaketh it unto them. }} : }|5| 4:5 They that did feed delicately are desolate in the streets: they that were brought up in scarlet embrace dunghills. }} : }|6| 4:6 For the punishment of the iniquity of the daughter of my people is greater than the punishment of the sin of Sodom, that was overthrown as in a moment, and no hands stayed on her. }} : }|7| 4:7 Her Nazarites were purer than snow, they were whiter than milk, they were more ruddy in body than rubies, their polishing was of sapphire: }} : }|8| 4:8 Their visage is blacker than a coal; they are not known in the streets: their skin cleaveth to their bones; it is withered, it is become like a stick. }} : }|9| 4:9 They that be slain with the sword are better than they that be slain with hunger: for these pine away, stricken through for want of the fruits of the field. }} : }|10| 4:10 The hands of the pitiful women have sodden their own children: they were their meat in the destruction of the daughter of my people. }} : }|11| 4:11 The LORD hath accomplished his fury; he hath poured out his fierce anger, and hath kindled a fire in Zion, and it hath devoured the foundations thereof. }} : }|12| 4:12 The kings of the earth, and all the inhabitants of the world, would not have believed that the adversary and the enemy should have entered into the gates of Jerusalem. }} : }|13| 4:13 For the sins of her prophets, and the iniquities of her priests, that have shed the blood of the just in the midst of her, }} : }|14| 4:14 They have wandered as blind men in the streets, they have polluted themselves with blood, so that men could not touch their garments. }} : }|15| 4:15 They cried unto them, Depart ye; it is unclean; depart, depart, touch not: when they fled away and wandered, they said among the heathen, They shall no more sojourn there. }} : }|16| 4:16 The anger of the LORD hath divided them; he will no more regard them: they respected not the persons of the priests, they favoured not the elders. }} : }|17| 4:17 As for us, our eyes as yet failed for our vain help: in our watching we have watched for a nation that could not save us. }} : }|18| 4:18 They hunt our steps, that we cannot go in our streets: our end is near, our days are fulfilled; for our end is come. }} : }|19| 4:19 Our persecutors are swifter than the eagles of the heaven: they pursued us upon the mountains, they laid wait for us in the wilderness. }} : }|20| 4:20 The breath of our nostrils, the anointed of the LORD, was taken in their pits, of whom we said, Under his shadow we shall live among the heathen. }} : }|21| 4:21 Rejoice and be glad, O daughter of Edom, that dwellest in the land of Uz; the cup also shall pass through unto thee: thou shalt be drunken, and shalt make thyself naked. }} : }|22| 4:22 The punishment of thine iniquity is accomplished, O daughter of Zion; he will no more carry thee away into captivity: he will visit thine iniquity, O daughter of Edom; he will discover thy sins. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *